The Royal Rendii Empire
The Royal Rendii Empire (The Rendii) The Royal Rendii Empire, also known as the Rendii, with a population of 280 million share New Ephebian Quadrant with the Syndicate States and the Brotherhood. The Empire is an Autocratic Imperial Monarchy founded in 803 BE following a successful system wide Royalist Revolution. With the Emperor as the head of state and military and granted unlimited power with a traditional Noble succession system determining the next ruler, presently ruled by Emperor Varhik Zelkir. Being in power for so long, the people of the Empire have had in time began to form a religious and spiritual identity which later became the official religion with Empire. The Rendii people are purists and traditionalists at heart caring deeply for Rendii values, of course this has made the Empire a bit cold towards immigration and relations with other nations has generally always been a foreign policy of mistrust. It is possible, however, for a non-Rendii faction to be allowed to operate and work within the Rendii Empire so long as it promotes its internal goals and missions and pays taxes to it’s treasury. In fact, prior to the imperialistic expansion of in 32 AE against the Ephebians, the Rendii and the Aurum Syndicate worked together in a mutually beneficial partnership which included the Rendii’s exodus out of the Ephebian Cluster in 0 AE and establishing key infrastructure once they arrived. What happened in 32 AE would change everything. Relations between the Rendii and Ephebian governments were on thin ice after the abrupt death of Emperor Arvont Zelkir and when his son, Emperor Arvont Zelkir II, had taken his place he began to re-evaluate his father's foreign policies. Where as Emperor Arvont Zelkir was wise to see the need to extend a warm hand to outsiders as they prepared to battle a greater enemy; Emperor Arvont Zelkir II felt it gave those who were not Rendii too much power and corrupted their values. Where as Arvont Zelkir knew they needed the Corporations innovation to build key infrastructure for the Rendii people in their new home; Emperor Arvon Zelkir II felt the Aurum Syndicate had a monopoly in trade so it was getting too expensive for the Rendii people to live and the ideals of the original revolution which established his empire needed to be upheld. Cutting off relations with the Aurum Syndicate and under order, the Rendii Military advanced on the vast coveted fertile sectors claimed by Ephebian people as it was ripe with resources the Rendii desperately needed to sustain their population and re-establish their independence. The war was unexpected and so it was heavily tilted in Rendii’s favor. They would have won if it was not for a flotilla of ships called 'Zero' which arrived into the cluster commanded by Sid Varl and an unexpected Anthony Carnasis of the Black Line Corporation who by necessity took control of the Aurum Syndicate fleets to support and fortify the New Ephebian border. Ultimately, though grudgingly , the Emperor pursued peace, but the weakened New Ephebian government collapsed allowing the Aurum Syndicate and it's members to take its place. Official national borders were established in the Treaty of Carn-Kir but before he could sign, Emperor Arvont II passed away leaving the newly appointed Empress Erese Zelkier to officiate the treaty. As a direct result of the Rendii's actions, the Ephebian government collapsed and the Confederate Syndicate States of New Ephebia took it's place, ironically establishing exactly what the Royal Rendii Empire fought so hard to destroy when it was originally founded. Despite this, the Rendii and Syndicate States have enjoyed peace and have cooperated fully in the defense of their borders against the threat of the Servants of Baal, though Rendii are always weary of history repeating itself and keep a watchful eye on their neighbors. Category:History/Timeline